Sagittarius Bow
The Sagittarius Bow is a Bow-class Artifact weapon available in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. It is notable for being the strongest weapon of its class. Basic Description The Sagittarius Bow increases the wielder's Attack by 170 points. It can be sold for 21750 coins and subsequently re-bought for 29000 coins. To obtain the Sagittarius Bow, the player must explore the depths of Crossbone Isle and find the room with a pirate skeleton surrounded by several treasure chests. One of these chests contains a Worn Bow. Bring this item to Obaba in Champa and she will re-forge it into the Sagittarius Bow, and give it to the player free of charge. The Sagittarius Bow has three Unleashes: Triple Burst, Star Dust, and Comet Burst. Triple Burst is a Jupiter-based Unleash that does 80% more damage than a standard attack. Star Dust is a Mars-based Unleash that does 40% more damage than a standard attack, and may hit up to four adjacent targets, two on either side; including the original target, Star Dust can hit up to five enemies. Blue Comet is a Mercury-based unleash that has a guaranteed multiplier of 2.2. Analysis The Sagittarius Bow is among the strongest weapons available to Karis and Amiti, and may be one of Amiti's best possible weapons. The Sagittarius Bow is outclassed by the Tisiphone Edge and Lachesis Rule in terms of Attack, but has an edge in terms of Unleashes. The Tisiphone Edge and Lachesis Rule have four Unleashes which can be chosen at random, while the Sagittarius Bow only has three. In addition, both the Tisiphone Edge and Lachesis Rule have weaker unleashes which could be chosen over the stronger Unleashes. However, the Sagittarius Bow's Blue Comet and Triple Burst have strong damage multipliers, while Star Dust has an increased range to go with its decent multiplier, Thus, an Adept wielding a Sagittarius Bow will deal damage at a relatively high, yet steady rate in comparison to other weapons, which would deal large bursts of damage only occasionally. The Bow's Blue Comet Unleash is likely the strongest Mercury-based Unleash in the game, ensuring a doubling of damage. For this reason, the Bow is an excellent fit for Amiti, due to his naturally higher Mercury Power and higher Attack in comparison to Karis. If using the Sagittarius Bow, the Guru or Ranger classes are a good choice, since they maintain his Attack and Mercury Power, while boosting the elemental Power for the other Unleashes. If equipping the Sagittarius Bow after a long period of wielding Light Blades, it should be noted that the wielder's Attack power will be temporarily decreased due to a comparative lack of experience with Bows. This decrease will reverse itself as the wielder gains experience with the Bow. Once the Bow is mastered (which is required for using the Unleashes anyway), the wielder will receive the full Attack increase. Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Unique items in Dark Dawn Category:Rusty items Category:Weapons with three Unleashes Category:Mercury-based Unleash effects Category:Mars-based Unleash effects Category:Jupiter-based Unleash effects